Shadow Heart
by Nightengale'Serenade'93
Summary: this is just a *supposed to be* funny ff dealing with an OC and the Akatsuki. I hope you enjoy - not much to really say other then that. warning: has cussing- rated T for obvious reasons
1. meeting them

**Hey pplz!! A new Naruto ff from me. Sorry if updates come a little slow- im workin on 8 ff's at once right now, so, go with it ppl! Hope you like.**

**Im tryin to make this a funny akatsuki ff with an OC in the mix- so sorry if it's not at ur level of funny. There will be cussing- due to two akatsuki members bad mouths *cough*Hidan and Deidara*cough* dont flame if its only cuz of the cussing, please.**

**OK- i'll let you read now ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto- I do, however, own Kita - oh, and i dont own the lyric piece u see in italics and have the ** around- its from the song Never Too Late by three days grace**

* * *

_*This world will never be what I expected - and if i dont belong who would have guessed it*_

*_Not to late - Never too late*_

* * *

Walking around aimlessly, I decided to finally stop when I came to a river. Sighing, I bent down and looked at my reflection. Why had I become like this? When I had been younger, I had been the perfect student, perfect daughter; but for some reason that had changed- and I had ran away from everything after Sandaime died. He was like a father to me and I felt like everyone I got close to dies. I felt cursed- but that had been a year ago, and now, on my own, I was free to do as I pleased. But I was getting lonely and bored; I wanted to do something fun- but never knew what.

I found myself sighing again, and sat on the ground, wrapping my arms around my legs and held them close to my chest. I didn't have to be this way, I knew that, but right now, it's the only way I knew to live- to stay strong. My head snapped up when I heard yelling.

"Shut up!" My head cocked to the side and I listened more closely.

"Oh- Deidara Sempai is mad," I heard someone laugh and I soon found myself entertained. It wasn't everyday that amusement came to me- so this was a rare treat.

"Zetsu! Get that freak to shut up!"

"Oh come on Zetsu- help me out here- im pissed off and I know with Sasori's short temper he's boiling on overload!...SHUT UP TOBI!!" I began softly laughing, trying to stay hidden as much as I could. This was getting pretty funny- why, I had no clue. But I had to admit- it was funny.

"We're almost to the hide-out, you'll last," a bored monotone voice said, and then there was some groaning in complaint.

"Zetsu- you are-….Are you tryin to SCARE me?!"

"Not trying- succeeding," the monotone replied. A twig snapped beneath my feet and I froze instantly.

"Shoot," I thought, wide eyed," This isn't good."

"Who the hell are you?" I jumped as the voice came from behind me. I turned and saw a blonde standing behind me.

"Um...I...Ahh…um…" I stuttered.

"Come on! Spit it out! Im already pissed off as it is at that little piece of crap over there-"the blonde said gesturing and I saw a boy in a mask.

"He's Tobi?" I asked, a slight shiver running down my back for some reason. I stood up, completely ignoring the blonde and walking over to the one in the mask. Standing in front of him, I stared at him, my head cocking to each side a couple times.

"Yes?" I jumped slightly, and then smiled.

"Your funny," I answered, slightly laughing. All of a sudden, Tobi hugged me tightly, and spun me in circles, jumping up and down. Then he stopped and set me down.

"You really think so?" he asked excitedly.

"Yes!" I laughed.

"If you think that- you're stupid," the blonde said, and started walking forward.

"Stop!" I exclaimed, and he froze in mid step.

"What?" he asked me, blinking at me. I walked forward and crouched down. Standing up, he saw I had a plant in my hand.

"A plant? A freakin plant!" he exclaimed," You had me stop for a flippin plant!?"

"It's a plant that is on the soon to be extinguished list- it's an extremely rare plant that most ninja's use for herbs to sooth wounds," I answer, my eyes narrowing at him.

"Eh, Tobi-san, who's the blonde?" I asked, turning my head and looking at him.

"Deidara sempai," he answered.

"Ah- you're the Deidara baka," I say, and then giggling, I begin to run off toward Tobi. That's when I realized the other two in the clearing.

"Tobi-san, who are they?" I ask, and he walks up to my side.

"That's Zetsu sempai," he says pointing to a guy with a flytrap surrounding his head, and then he points to the other one," And that's Sasori sempai."

"Oh," I nodded, and looked back and forth between Zetsu and the plant in my hand. Then I found myself walking up to Zetsu, and then I held out my hands with the plant in them toward him. He looked at the plant, then at me, and back at the plant. My shoulders slightly sagged, and then I held my hands a little further out, closer to Zetsu. This time, his hand came up and he gently took the plant from my hands. He looked at me again, and I smiled; then I turned and walked back to Tobi. I walked around behind him, and then jumped onto his back like a monkey.

"Eh, Tobi-san- where are you going?" I asked him.

"Don't you dare say a single word shit-head," Deidara snapped, and I Tobi cocked his head.

"Why not Deidara sempai? It's not like she's going to go against us or anything. I quite like…-whats your name?" He said, looking up at me, who was still clinging to him like a monkey.

"Oh! It's Kita – Kita Uchiha," I answer, and they all stare at me," What?"

"Any relation to Itachi Uchiha?" I heard a voice say, and looked around- then Tobi tapped my arm and pointed toward Sasori. That's when it clicked that it had been Sasori who had spoken that time.

"Yeah- the baka is my cousin, why?" I asked annoyed that his name had been brought up.

"You know he's part of the Akatsuki right?" Sasori said.

"Um…yeah. Why- whats that got to do with anything?" I asked.

"Kita-chan," Tobi said, looking back at me again," You're talking to three members in the Akatsuki."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes," Tobi nodded," Zetsu sempai, Sasori sempai, and Deidara sempai."

"Why aren't you in the Akatsuki Tobi-san?" I asked him, making a sad face.

"Only a limited amount are allowed in at once- and plus, I haven't proven myself 'worthy' to Pein sempai to be in the group," Tobi replied, and I nodded once.

"So that's the hideout you're going to then?" I asked, and Tobi nodded.

"You-"Deidara began, but I cut him off.

"Oh shut up," I snapped," Tobi didn't tell me anything- he just nodded his head!" I heard Deidara do some sort of a growl, and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I think we should take her with us and allow Pein to make the final decision on this matter," Sasori said, and Zetsu nodded.

"Hmph," Deidara breathed, and I glared at him.

"Yay!" Tobi smiled, and then said to me," Hold on Kita-chan!" I quickly locked my arms tighter around him, and he took off running happily.

"Baka," Deidara," I know exactly what Pein's going to do- kill her. Tobi's blind to not see that. That's why he's not in the Akatsuki, I bet."

"Eh," Sasori and Zetsu say in unison, and they all three slowly follow Tobi at their own pace.


	2. tobi feelings

**Yay! chapter 2 of this akatsuki fun. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto or the Akatsuki- but I do own Kita!**

* * *

We arrived at a cave well before anyone else and we so we waited.

"So- I noticed that you seemed pretty bitter when Itachi sempai's name was brought up. Care to explain?" Tobi asked me, leaning against the rock like I was.

"When we were both in Konoha- we were…I guess you could say rivals. He was 1st in his class and the school, while I was 1st in my class and 2nd in the school," I explained, and he nodded. I yawned and stretched- it seemed that without Deidara to make fun of- it was pretty boring. Soon, the others caught up, and we entered the hideout. I looked around in amazement. It might have been a group of S rank criminals, but it was a pretty nice hide-out, even for a cave.

"Who do you have with you guys?" I heard a voice ask, and Tobi, who had me back on his back- and I was quite comfortable too- turned, which turned me. I saw a guy with piercings all over his face, and spirals in his eyes. A girl with blue hair was right behind him, eyeing me with narrowed eyes.

"Her-"Tobi began, but Zetsu silenced him just by glancing at him.

"She means us no harm," Zetsu said in his monotone voice.

"How can you be certain?" he spat, and I cocked my head.

"Just because im a shinobi?" I asked him," You think Im out to get you?"

"Who told you to speak?!" he spat at me, and I blinked.

"Wow, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," I said, the corner of my lip turning up ever so slightly. I slid off of Tobi's back, and my feet touched the floor. I saw the guy narrow his eyes at me, and his expression made me think he was about to bite my head off. I shook my hand a couple times, and then, in the blink of an eye, I flipped up into the air and landed back down.

"Nice to see you too," I say, as I block the arms that were attacking me," Itachi." He stared at me, and then resumed attacking me- while I kept up with defending myself.

"Whats with this?" the guy asked.

"There cousins," Zetsu and Tobi answered in unison, and the guy nodded. It seemed as though everyone was now interested in my cousin and me fighting- they had stopped doing everything they had been doing just to watch. I moved to the left, and he stuck out his leg, tripping me. I landed with a thud, and looked up at his smug grin.

"Haven't improved a single bit," he said, shaking his head.

"Shut up!" I yelled, and tackled him to the floor. He might now how to fight like a ninja and shinobi- but I knew how to fight on the streets- and that's what counted.

"Oh crap!" Deidara exclaimed," Itachi's getting beat up by a woman!" Great- now he's on my side. Oh well. Finally, I felt someone pick me up, and drag me off of Itachi.

"Enough," I heard Zetsu's monotone voice say, and he continued holding me back.

"So- Itachi, she's your cousin, huh?" the guy from earlier asked.

"Yes," Itachi answered- and I noticed the tone in his voice.

"Someone's got an attitude," I said, smirking.

"Be quiet!" Itachi yelled at me, and I stuck my tongue out at him. Zetsu sensed that I was calmed down, and he let me go.

"What's her name?" the guy asked.

"Kita-chan!" Tobi answered eagerly, and the guy nodded a couple times, slowly.

"If she does anything suspicious- she's out," he said, and then walked away.

"Eh- Tobi-san, who was that?" I asked him, walking up to him, past Itachi who glared at me while I ignored him.

"That was Pein sempai and Konan sempai," Tobi answered, and we walked further into the cave- as we done this, he pointed everyone else out," That's Kisame sempai- Hidan sempai- and that's Kakazu sempai." I nodded as he said each name, posting them to memory. We walked around the whole cave, Tobi giving me tour; it was so sweet of him- and I couldn't help but start to fall for him. I just met him and I was already starting to fall in love with him. Wow.

"Zetsu sempai?" Tobi said, walking up to him and Zetsu looked up from the plant I had given him earlier," Can Kita-chan come with us? Tobi will be a good boy." Zetsu looked back and forth between me and Tobi, and then nodded.

"Yay!" Tobi exclaimed, and bounced up and down happily with me again- this time I did it willingly.

"Thank you…Zetsu-san," I said, and he smiled. I turned and came face to face with Deidara.

"Can I help you?" I asked, raising an eye brow.

"Answer me one question," he said.

"Okay," I said slowly.

"Would you consider blowing up clay- or even working with clay- art?" he asked, and I could tell he was serious- so I thought about it for a minute or so.

"Yeah- it would be considered art," I finally answered, and he turned around.

"I told you it was art Sasori!" he yelled.

"It is not art," Sasori argued, and I became interested.

"What do you think is art?" I asked him, and he looked at me.

"Creating puppets and using them as weapons," he answered.

"Huh," I said, and then shook myself out of my thought train," That would be considered art too. Any thing with paint, clay, wood, puppets, and such- like building things out of wood or creating puppets- is considered art." Deidara and Sasori stared at me, and then looked at each other.

"I guess," Sasori said.

"She's alright," Deidara continued, and they both walked away- opposite ways of each other- away from me too. I shrugged, and watched each member of the group, seeing what the done when they weren't traveling the country side. I sat down on the ground, grabbed a nearby stick and write it in the dirt.

Hidan- cussing his head off and pissing off Kakazu.

Kakazu- threatening to find a way to kill Hidan; thinking of the next person who has a bounty on their head so he can find them and have Hidan kill them.

Tobi- annoying Deidara

Deidara- yelling at Tobi and beating the crap out of him.

Zetsu- well…he mainly just sits there, staring into space

Sasori- pretty much the same as Zetsu- but probably because he's trying to control his temper

Pein- talking to Konan, rolling his eyes at the group that has managed to somehow form together

Konan- listening to Pein, making origami

Kisame- shoot- I can't even find Sharkboy…where is he?

Itachi- painting his nails; staring at me with a hostile expression; looking extremely board.

Wow- this was a very interesting group- I can't even imagine how they got together. That doesn't really matter I guess- they are together some how. Now- it was just waiting for Zetsu to take off, then something interesting might happen.


	3. prank 1

Yay! Chapt 3!  
and yes- LOSGAP - Yay for Tobi love!  
but there is more love!! _ _ _ _ _ love!! and _ _ _ _ _ _ _ love!! (_ = one letter in the name)  
I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
Read and Reply!!

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto or any characters- but I do own Kita

* * *

I walked around the cave- still waiting to leave with Zetsu and Tobi. This was starting to get boring -and I HATE boring. Sitting down on a rock, I began thinking of something to do. Back at home when I was younger- even though I was smart- I was known for pulling pranks- so why not? Make myself known here- I mean, Pein wouldn't throw me out just because I was having fun…would he? I thought about it for a minute, and then shrugged. It would be worth it. I licked my upper lip once, and jumped down from the rock- then I looked around, trying to find my first target. Itachi would see it coming before anything good happened- so sadly, I couldn't use him. As I continued looking around I took mental notes in my head.

Tobi- NO! Tobi is fun to be with- I will not play any pranks on him.

Zetsu- he's nice to me- so no pranks on him

Sasori- he scares me a little too much- so no pranks on him

Pein- I bet if I pulled a prank on him- he probably would throw me out- or kill me

Konan- I like how she done origami, and I wanted to see if she would teach me, so- no pranks on her

Deidara- I just got on his good side- and as much as I couldn't believe I was admitting this to myself- Deidara was pretty cute…

Kisame- it's a possible choice…

Kakazu- he looks really evil- and like he's hiding something behind that mask…a possible choice once I get to know him better.

Is that everyone? Wait- no…someone is missing… I looked back through everyone- and then thought of when Tobi showed me around...HIDAN! That was who was missing.

Hidan- why not, he seems pretty easy to prank…might seriously hurt him- but who cares?

Smiling to myself, I set to work.

--

Licking my bottom lip once, I walked innocently over to the door that led to Hidan's room- I told you this place was amazingly shockingly good for a cave! Then, I silently opened the door and stepped into complete darkness- I closed my eyes and then reopened them- and this time, I had the Sharigan in use. Closing the door silently, I stepped toward where Hidan was- and I froze. He was sleeping…and he looked so innocent…and ….. NO!!...he looked cute! I couldn't believe it! He even looked cuter then Tobi…not even one day with these guys- and I was falling for three of them! I had fallen for Itachi when we were younger- Hey! We didn't know we were related-so don't yell at me! Now it would be even harder to prank him that I liked him- Crap! Oh well- no turning back now- I'll make it up to him later…somehow.

**{Meanwhile- back outside in the main part of the cave}**

"Has anyone seen Kita-chan?" Tobi asked, looking around with hunched shoulders. He missed her, and he was beginning to think she had left.

"No," Zetsu answered, and a couple others shook their heads- the others just ignored him.

"She's busy- it's probably best not to bug her," Itachi said in a bored voice and everyone stared at him, so he explained," She's planning a prank- she's well known for doing this back at home… and I recognized the thinking process for her pranks- so, everyone- be prepared for anything- trust me." Everyone shrugged in unison; Tobi even nodded, and then went back to annoying Deidara.

**{Back in Hidan's room}**

I took a deep breath, nodded once- and then took the needed supplies from him without waking him- which was only possible because of Sharigan. Right after that was completed, I grabbed two handfuls of sheets from his bed- and yanked. The result was him crashing out of his bed and onto the hard floor.

"What the fuck!" Hidan exclaimed as soon as he hit the floor.

I grabbed the red-cloud cloak, the shirt, and ran for it as quick as I could.

I came to a stop behind the huge rock and hid- catching my breath. I had seen Itachi looking at me with an actual smirk on his face- like he was going to enjoy what I was doing- he always did back at home- so I was glad to see some of the Itachi I knew.

"Who was just in my room?!" I heard Hidan yell as a door slammed open," Tobi?!"

"It wasn't me!" Tobi exclaimed innocently," Tobi is a good boy!"

"You're the only one who does that- so don't give me fucking excuses!" Hidan yelled. Crap! I didn't want Tobi getting the blame for this! So- I done what was left to do- and moved along with the prank. Standing up, I walked around the rock, leaned my hip against the side of the rock, one hand holding out his clothing at my side.

"Missing something?" I asked loud enough for him to hear, and he turned toward me.

"You bitch!" he yelled, and ran at me.

"Crap!" I exclaimed, and made a run for it- but stupidly, I ran to the back of the rock- and now I was cornered. I had no clue which side he would come from- and so I had no clue which way to run. Taking one breath as I closed my eyes, I made a seconds decision on which way to run- and then I snapped my eyes open and ran to the right- the opposite way I had came. But only a couple feet away, I heard something drop, and then I felt something grab me from behind. I screamed- either in fear or fun- or a mix- probably a mix. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a little bit of white/grey hair and knew instantly it was my pursuer- Hidan. I fought back a little, which caused us to 'tango' as some would call it- and we ended up falling onto the floor. He rolled and got the advantage of being on top- and then he held my arms down onto the floor. My eyes narrowed playfully, but as soon as my eyes locked with his- I felt frozen. Not in fear- no- but I felt as though I had gotten captured by hid beauty.

"What the fuck were you doing in my room?!" Hidan exclaimed, and it took me a while to answer.

"Um…I was bored…so, um…" I found myself stuttering- but only because my brain had became aware that his face was only a couple inches from my face.

"You were bored- so…?"

"I…decided to...um…do a prank…"

"A prank- with me?" he asked, sitting up and releasing my hands," Im probably the worst one- I kill people by killing myself- im Immortal." WHAT!? Immortal? I felt myself lightly gulp, and then he leaned over me and took back his shirt and cloud-cloak. He stood up and offered his hand to me- to help me up. I took it, gently placing my hand in his, and he pulled me up. As soon as I was standing- he lightly pushed me against the wall, and stood against me.

"Although- I probably will not kill you," he breathed in my ear, the air from his breath causing a tingling down my spine," You're too beautiful to waste like that." My eyes widened, and he walked away from me. I could hear my heart thumping, and the blood was rushing to my head. I don't know if I was glad he didn't get fully hit by the prank or not- but him jumping onto the rock- and then over- saved him from the full affects. Had he went around the rock- he would have gotten the full blow. As I waited for my brain to start working properly, I undid all the nooks of the prank. Then I walked out into the main space- into the eyes of everyone, and I tried to act- and look- normal.

"What's the matter Kita?" Itachi asked me, looking cocky," Did someone see past your prank?"

"Be quiet," I murmured softly; Tobi come over to me, and wrapped his arms around me- trying to cheer me up. I managed to see Hidan eyeing me- with some look in his eyes I couldn't name.

"Zetsu sempai says its time to go," Tobi tells me, and I brightened slightly- it meant that I didn't have to face Hidan after what happened just minutes ago. Tobi took my hand and we walked out of the cave with Zetsu walking in front- leading us to where we were going.


	4. what goes around comes around

**Not much to say today... hope you enjoy!  
PS. Thank you LOSGAP for the prank idea- which is featured in this very chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto- i do, however, own Kita Uchiha!**

* * *

My mind couldn't yet get over what had happened with Hidan. Every time I thought of something- my thoughts led back to him.

"Kita-chan, you've been awfully quiet recently…is everything okay?" Tobi asks me, as we walk through the trees.

"Um…yeah," I answer," Yeah- im fine. Everything is alright." I hated lying to him- but I couldn't really explain it to a guy how I felt about another guy- especially to a guy like Tobi, who I also liked. Tobi looked in my direction for a couple silent minutes, and then shrugged- not pressing it any further- and skipped ahead. The cave came into view shortly after- and I sucked in a deep breath and readied myself to face Hidan after…that. It had been about a month- and now, after traveling with Zetsu and Tobi- it was time to wait back in the cave for another travel.

As I walked into the cave, I felt something snap around my ankles, and seconds later- a bucket fell- spilling water all over me. I was soaking wet, and now I was slightly cold.

"Kita-chan!" Tobi cried and rushed over to me. He took off his Akatsuki cloak and wrapped it around me. I heard Akatsuki's- Itachi, Deidara, Kisame, Konan, and Pein- laughing. My eyes slightly tear up, and I stare at the ground- and then Tobi leads me to his room so I can get a change of cloths- and that's when I saw Hidan. He wasn't laughing like the others- nor did he look triumphant- he looked sort of pissed and sorry. I followed Tobi into his room and he shut the door behind us; then he came in, got some cloths out for me, and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him- and I began to change from soaking wet clothes to dry, warm clothes.

**{Meanwhile- outside in the main room}**

"Oh man! Did you see the look on her face?!" Deidara exclaimed, crying he was laughing so hard.

"Itachi- you two really are blood family- I can tell!" Konan laughed, clutching her sides.

"You are amazing Itachi," Kisame nods.

"Well- I do try," Itachi smirked, as Tobi walked over to Zetsu.

"Zetsu sempai- I have Kita-chan changing onto dry clothes."

"…Good boy…" Zetsu said, not knowing what else to say.

"So," Hidan said, walking over to everyone, and they all looked at him," Mind telling me why You done this when it was Me who was pranked by Kita?"

"Nope," Itachi said," Why do you even care?" Hidan stood there, staring at Itachi, and then turned and walked away, thinking _Bastard._

**{Back to Kita- shall we?}**

I knew everyone was still looking at me- even though I didn't see it- I could feel it. Sighing to myself, I decided I wanted to get away from all the stares- so, I walked around the big rock near the back- without any seeing me, I hoped. I slumped against the rock, and rested my head against it- closing my eyes. How I wanted to get away from it all right now. I would pay anything to not be here- I mean, sure I wanted to have some entertainment- but not be entertaining by being pranked. Sure- some would be saying 'now you see how it feels' but I didn't care. I was already having a hard time by coming back here and having to face Hidan-

"Hey." The voice was right by my ear, and the breath was hot on my neck- it made me jump because I wasn't expecting it- At All. My head turned and I had to quickly back up a couple inches- or else we would have kissed.

"Hey…Hi...Hidan," I said, and tried to keep from blushing- it wasn't going that well though. His fingers trailed up my side and started playing with a strand of my hair- and I swallowed hard- he was making hard for me to concentrate.

"If you want revenge- go for Uchiha and Deidara mainly," Hidan told me, in a low, sexy voice.

"Why are you helping me?" I found myself asking, just as low- I tried not to make it sound like his voice though- with the sexiness. Hidan just shrugged, not answering my question, as he stared softly into my eyes- I felt myself shiver under his gaze. How was it possible that s class criminals could be so…Hot?! Finally, he put the strand of black hair he had been playing with behind one of my ears and walked away- so I guessed he wasn't going to answer me at all. Then, I remembered who he had named, and liked the top corner of my lip, and in a second, I knew exactly what to do.

Looking around the corner, I saw Deidara, and figured- why not have fun with him first. Silently, I walked toward his sleeping form- he was sleeping on the couch- in a dead sleep. I had to keep myself from laughing- I had asked Tobi earlier about Deidara- and apparently, he was a heavy sleeper! I shook the can before I got to close, and pulled the feather from my hair- and continued toward the sleeping criminal. Bending over, I sprayed the cream into his palm- oh man, this was way too easy, but it was still fun! - And then I tickled his nose with the feather. After only a couple seconds…SPLAT! Right on target! Quickly, I ran and hid behind the rock- where I've placed my prank ingredients behind. I put down the can, and the feather, and come out from behind the rock, smirking as I listen to Deidara's continuous flow of cussing.

"Damn! What the fuck happened?! Tobi! Get your ass in here! Im going to find you asshole!" With that, he stomped off, and as soon as he was gone from sight, I burst out laughing- then quickly, I ran off to Tobi before Deidara got him- since I knew where he was.

"So, you done that to Deidara sempai?" Tobi asked me as soon as I found him.

"Yep!" I nodded triumphantly," I had a tip of who to prank for revenge with what happened to me earlier."

"Ah. Who and what's next?" Tobi asked, tilting his head.

"You'll see," I answered mischievously.

The next morning came quicker then I thought it would- but I was glad for that- now it was fun time. Looking around, I sat up off the couch, and made sure that nothing was waiting to surprise me- After five or so hours thinking it had been Tobi, Itachi had finally told Deidara that it had been me- usual, old me. Deidara had been pissed- as to be expected; but now- it was on to plan 2 of revenge. Getting up, I picked up a nearby bucket, and walked outside of the cave. It was early- really early- the sun was barely even up yet- and it was kind of chilly. Walking quickly because I new I'd need the time to spare walking back, I practically ran to the nearest stream. My hand tested the water for temperature- Perfect! Cold water, just barely warm; Dipping the bucket in, I filled it almost to the top, and headed back. Almost ten minutes had passed- relatively good time, I guess. When I walked back into the cave, I saw that Zetsu, Pein and Konan were all three up already- early birds- at least they'd see the outcome of this! Smiling deviously to myself, I made my way to Itachi's room, and closed my eyes. When I reopened them, my Sharigan had come out, and I used it while I snuck my way into Itachi's room. Silently, I crept over to his bedside, set the bucket onto the floor, and walked over to his red-cloud cloak. I picked it up swung it over my shoulder, went back to his bedside and knelt down. Making swift, quick hand signs, and at the end, I touched the surface of the water- making it ICE cold. Then, I softly picked up his arm, positioned it carefully over the water- stood up- and dropped his hand into the water. I didn't wait to watch the effects- I ran as if the devil himself was chasing me.

"What did you do?" Pein asked me, eyeing me.

"You'll see!" I answered, and burst out laughing.

"WHAT THE—KITA!!!!!" Itachi screamed, and I heard some thumps and slams.

"Whats going on?" Tobi asked me tiredly, coming up beside me.

"Plan 2 of Revenge!" I exclaimed, still laughing. I saw Hidan come out of his room, rubbing his eyes tiredly, as he listened to Itachi's tantrum. He looked at me- smiled- I smiled back shyly- and then he went back into his room and shut the door behind him. Finally, after minutes had passed, Itachi's door opened, and he stormed out and stopped right outside of it- and stared at me with an evil glimmer in his eyes.

"Paybacks a bitch- isn't it?" I mused, and Itachi shook in pure fury- and I noticed Deidara watching from his doorframe.

"You little brat," Itachi seethed, and I snickered- but then I realized what he was about to do- and quickly adverted my eyes- closing them.

"Kita, look at me," Itachi said plainly- and my head looked toward him- eyes still closed," Open your eyes Kita." So I did, and smirked when my Sharigan met his Sharigan.

"Whats the matter?" I asked, smiling," Weren't you going to give me '72 hours of pain' or what ever you call it?" I could have sworn I heard a low growl come from his throat- then he disappeared, and seconds later, the red-cloud cloak was snatched from my shoulders roughly. I turned my head and saw Itachi storming away, and I couldn't help but laugh to myself.

"Wow- Kita-chan is good," Tobi said, watching as Itachi walked away in a huff.

"Thank you," I said, bowing," Thank you very much." We laughed together, and then skipped over to Zetsu.

"Zetsu sempai, do we have another trip sometime soon?" Tobi and I asked in perfect unison.

"Yes."

"Yay!" we cheered in unison again, hugging and bouncing up and down together. This might be fun after all- being here with the Akatsuki.

* * *


	5. swimming and exploding scrolls!

**Hey readers! I had fun while writing this chapter- so I hope you enjoy it!  
I dedicate this chapter to LookOutShe'sGotAPen (LOSGAP), for, without her- this chapter wouldnt have been what it is. She gave me all the ideas for this chapter! Thank you sissy!**

**Disclaimers: I dont own Naruto - but I do own Kita**

I was rather pleased now that Itachi and Deidara had got their payback for what Itachi had done to me. Now, I was slightly getting bored…again! Normally, when I got bored- I'd pull a prank…but I figured a little two day or so break wouldn't hurt.

"So, would you like to go?" Tobi asked me, and I realized that I had slightly been ignoring him while I thought.

"Umm…where exactly?" I asked, sheepishly.

"Swimming!" Tobi exclaimed- and now that he mentioned it- it might be fun.

"Who's all going?" I asked casually.

"You and me," Tobi said cheerfully, and then quickly added," And anyone else who wants to come." I played long like I hadn't noticed it- but I had…and my heart was beating a little bit faster then it should be.

"Ok," I nodded, and went to get ready, while he asked everyone if they would like to come. I put on my bikini- which now, I was kind of shy to be wearing- and brushed my hair once again, to rid any rats that might have gotten in it. I placed a towel and the brush in a small bag, and put my regular cloths back on, overtop the swimsuit. I came out of my small hole- a thing they called my room (probably Itachi's recommendation) and walked out into the main room. Hidan looked up briefly, looked back down, and then his head snapped back up- as did Pein's and Deidara's.

"Are you…going with Tobi…swimming?" Pein asked.

"Yes… Is there a problem?"

"No!" Pein said quickly, and I looked at him over the sunglasses I had just placed on my nose," No, no problem."

"Ok," I said slowly, and then saw Hidan still looking- staring is probably better word- into space. Then, he got up wordlessly and walked out of the room. That was weird…but it all left my mind when Tobi finally joined me again.

"Let go- shall we?" Tobi asked- and I noted the cheerfulness in his voice.

"So- anyone else going with us?" I asked him.

"No," he replied, trying to stay indifferent about it, but I heard the happiness in his voice.

"Ok," I nodded," Lets get to it then!" We walked out of the cave and down the path.

"So…are you swimming in your Akatsuki cloak?"

"Nope…I have my swim trunks underneath it!"

"Ah," I nodded," As I have my swimsuit under my clothing."

"Yep!" Truthfully- even though I was glad it was just going to be me and Tobi- I found myself half wishing Hidan was going to be with us. Sighing, I smiled as the lake came into view. Bending down, I put my bag on the ground, and took out my towel- laying it down on the ground- and I heard a huge splash. Looking up, I saw that Tobi had taken the liberty of being the first one in- having quickly shed his cloak and ran, then jumped, into the lake. Shaking my head to myself, I stood up and began taking off the regular clothing. Tobi began swimming around- trying not to look- but the person behind me gladly, shamelessly, watched- eyes not blinking and mouth gapping slightly. Laying the clothes down in my bag- I finally noticed the feet behind me, and quickly turned around, about to scream- but soon found a hand softly over my mouth.

"No need." I took a deep breath, calming down, and he dropped his hand.

"Hidan- what are you doing here?" I asked," Tobi-kun said-"

"I never said I wasn't coming- I ignored him," he replied, shrugging, and slipping his clock off. I couldn't help but see his well toned and masculine figure- and I felt…impressed.

"Well- I'm going into the water," I said, turning around, and quickly running into the water- jumping in as Tobi had done. Hidan looked after, and then calmly came to the waters edge. I swam up to Tobi and whispered in his ear, and he nodded. The water was a dark shade of blue- and not all that clear- but if you're like me, and can still see (Sharigan baby!) it was easy to sneak up on someone. I dived under the surface just as Hidan stepped into the water carefully lowering himself in. Just as he relaxed- I came up to him underwater and pulled him under with me. His surprised yelp was cut off as he crashed under the waters surface with me, and soon after we both broke through the surface again, gasping for air- me only because I was trying to laugh underwater…doesn't really work that well. As soon as I saw Hidan staring at me with his lips in a thin line, I made a run for it- more like a swim for it- trying to get away.

"Oh no you don't bitch!" he called after me and began the chase. I playfully screamed, and swam faster- but the sad thing is, he was faster then my fast swim- and he soon easily caught up. Grabbing a hold of my arm, he dived under the water, taking me with him. He swam for a minute or so- and when I looked up, I saw how deep the lake really was, for we were at the bottom. Suddenly, I felt Hidan grab me by the waist and pull me roughly toward him- and then just as roughly- he kissed me. If I wasn't winded before- I definitely was now. Before I knew it, I was returning the kiss with much passion, and I tangled my fingers into his hair- even if it wasn't that long- it was long enough for that. Sadly, though, I soon had the desperate need for air, and pushed away from Hidan- even though a part of me wanted to stay. He could stay down there and not die for as long as he wanted- but I couldn't- I wasn't immortal. As soon as my head came up, Tobi swam quickly over to me.

"Are you alright?!" Tobi exclaimed," You were down there for half an hour! I was about to go get Kisame-sempai to swim down there and see if you were still alive!" Half an hour! Holy crap- I didn't think I had been that long!

"Yeah- I'm fine Tobi-Kun- thank you for worrying about me," I said, giving him a hug. Hidan came above the water and walked up to the bank- got out- and walked away. I then started wondering what was wrong, but then Tobi splashed me- which started a splashing fight.

Hours later and completely water-logged, Tobi and I walked back to the cave. To my surprise, he walked me all the way back to my 'room'.

"Thank you Tobi-kun," I smiled," I had a lot of fun today."

"No problem!" he exclaimed," Tobi is a good boy?"

"Tobi-kun is a good boy," I nodded, and laughed as he danced with joy.

"Well- goodnight Tobi-kun."

"Goodnight Kita-chan!"

--

Waking up the next morning, I found I woke with a smile on my face. Getting up, I quickly got dressed and walked out into the main room. I nodded curtly to Kakazu, Hidan, and Sasori; I smiled as I nodded to Zetsu. I walked around aimlessly for who knows how long before I finally stopped, climbed on top of the rock, and laid there- staring at the top of the cave, deep in thought.

"Just keep your thoughts to yourselves guys."

"Tell him that!"

"I'm her cousin- I can say what I want!"

"Like I give a rats ass if you're her cousin!"

"Don't start with me."

"Is that a threat Uchiha?"

"Your damn right it is." I barely heard any of the talking- what got all my attention was the sudden yelling, cussing, and crash sounds.

"Take that back asshole!"

"Why don't you just mind your own business Hidan?!"

"Like I give a fuck what you want!" I slithered down the side of the rock- watching as the scene unfolded before me. Was Hidan actually fighting Itachi? That's new.

"GUYS!" I watched as other Akatsuki's pried the fighters apart, and Pein address them," You are supposed to be working together! Not FIGHTING!! Now, if a single girl gets both of you riled up like this- then she WILL go if it happens again." With that, Pein stalked off, me watching him with wide eyes.

"Kita-chan." I barely heard Tobi say my name softly, and was equally barely aware as everyone turned their attention and looked at me. Without a word- I quietly walked past everyone and walked outside into the cool afternoon weather. Was Pein serious? If they acted up once more because of me- I would be forced to leave? Killed more likely, since I know where the hideout is, and everyone's- well almost everyone- weakness. I still have yet to even talk to Konan, Kisame and Kakazu- I barely know Hidan, Pein, Zetsu, Deidara and Sasori. The ones I know the best are Tobi and Itachi- only because im related to Itachi and spend most my time with Tobi.

"Don't worry-I promise that I won't be the reason you're made to leave." The sudden voice spooked me, and I quickly spun around- only to come face to face (again) with Hidan. How was it that we were always meeting like this?

"I think I know of a prank that would give all of us- except the victim- a good laugh," Hidan said, leaning toward me- and it became a little tough to breathe," Interested?" It took me a couple seconds to remember what he was talking about- and when it clicked, I nodded. So who cares about a two day prank break? I was not going to let Itachi get away with almost making Pein say I had to leave- though I doubt Itachi cared. Hidan began whispering in my ear- the plans of his prank, and a smile began spreading across my face.

"Hey- Itachi-sempai," Tobi said, walking in from outside with a scroll in his hands," I found this outside with your name on it." I had gotten Tobi to help with the prank- and he was very eager to see what would happen.

"So?" Itachi said, grimacing.

"Oh- you don't want it?" Tobi said, his shoulders sagging," I guess I'll take the offer then."

"What offer?" Itachi said, slightly sitting up straighter.

"A beautiful lady wants a date- but you said you didn't want-"before Tobi could finish, Itachi had stolen the scroll from him. Tobi shrugged and walked away- secretly getting some distance from him and the scroll. Tobi looked over at me and nodded, and then I looked over at Hidan and nodded- who signaled to everyone to come out of his room and watch. He had said that something big would happen to Itachi for starting a fight with him and picking on me, but he didn't mention what exactly. Kisame watched eagerly- and I had to smile at that. I turned my attention back to Itachi, as I watched from my place on top of the rock. He clipped the seal off of the scroll and quickly unrolled it- only to disappear in a puff of smoke. Tobi quickly hi-tailed it away- seeing as to how he was closest and the one who had given Itachi the scroll in the first place- and he joined me on top of the rock. Everyone watched in anticipation, and soon, the puff of smoke started dispersing. When it had all cleared- everyone burst out laughing- those with Hidan clutched their sides, some fell to the ground in laughing fits. Kakazu was holding his sides while his shoulders heaved; Sasori's eyes were tearing up and he was slightly shaking; Konan had fallen to her knees, clutching her sides and her eyes were tearing up; Hidan had a triumphant look on his face. As for Tobi and I, we had to keep a hold on each other so we didn't fall off the rock as we laughed uncontrollably- for what stood before us, was a completely pink Itachi; His hair, clothes, skin- Everything was pink! The only non-pink item was his eyes, which has the Sharigan- which told me he was completely boiling on overload. Itachi dropped the scroll and stormed out of the cave- all of us still laughing. I slid down from the rock as Hidan came over to me.

"So- we good?"

"Yeah, we're good," I nodded, laughing," Thank you Hidan."

"No problem."

* * *

**Eh, so i couldnt find a better place to end it.**

**Yay for FLUFF!!  
Is it just me- or does this seem to be a humor/romance/drama/friendship type now?**

**Oh- and I'll soon be writing another ff- for Naruto- but I want to know who you want to be the one paired with the OC. So, please- I have a poll on my profile- please vote. It'll close at somepoint- probably July 2009 or so- but its been up for almost a month and a half- and only 5 ppl have voted. So, I'd appreciate your vote in that. please and thanks!**

**Please review! I love reviews!If you would like- put what you would LIKE to see happen- a moment or something- fluff, Kitax?, pranks, ect..ect.. - I will make sure to give you credit for it when I post the chapter I put your idea(s) in!But dont forget to also say how u thought this chapt was.**

~~SiBi~~

* * *


	6. toothpaste, locked doors, and vaseline

**Another chapter! My third new chapter for today! Im probably going to add more later- 2 new stories- but not quite sure yet. Hope you enjoy this chapter! pLeAsE ReViEw!!**

**Disclaimers: i dont own naruto but I do own Kita!**

* * *

Tobi and I came back from yet another mission with Zetsu. It had been about a week since the pink Itachi incident; but still I heard some whispering about it or laughing about it. It pissed Itachi off- I knew that much for certain. Now though- most of the Akatsuki members were on my side- Konan was teetering in the middle, but I had most with me: Deidara, Zetsu, Tobi, Hidan- partly Kisame and Sasori. I wasn't to sure about where Kakazu stood- I knew that Pein still hated my guts though- with a deep passion too. So, if he decided to kill me- I was sure someone that liked me would step in- or even cause a riot. That would be interesting to see. We walked into the cave and I immediately saw Itachi glare daggers at me- I simply smiled angelically, and continued walking around with Tobi. We sat down on the couch and Itachi left the room- seconds later I heard a door close; it didn't really matter to me though. When I looked at the TV in front of me, I happened to look up and see Hidan motioning for me to come over.

"I'll see you later Tobi-kun," I smile.

"Okay, see you later Kita-chan!" I walked to the dining table and looked down at Hidan, who was sitting down in one of the chairs- beside him was Kakazu, counting his money and looking through the bingo books- as usual.

"Yes?" I question Hidan.

"Sit."

"Why?"

"Because I want you to sit damn it."

"Don't cuss at me asshole!"

"I will if I want to bitch!"

"No you won't!"

"Yes I will!"

"Will you to shut the hell up!" Hidan and I both looked over at Kakazu, who had frozen in the midst of counting. He gave us both a deathly glare- one that Hidan returned- but I quickly sat down, keeping my mouth shut. Kakazu some times scared me; and he was known to actually try to kill Hidan after he said he would- each time. Although Hidan's immortality sometimes put a stop to that- Kakazu could easily kill me, so I listened to him when he told me to do something. Hidan looked at me and smiled as he saw I had sat down like he had told me to.

"So- any knew pranks?" Hidan asked me, and I raised an eye brow at him.

"Why?"

"Just wondering, Yeesh." I rolled my eyes at him, but couldn't help but smile.

"Well- ok. Yes- I do have a couple pranks up my sleeve- but I am not telling you or anyone else anything more then that."

"Fine." We sat in pure silence after that- staring at each other. Some would think that if they saw us like this that we hated each others guts, but we didn't; Hidan and I done this on a normal basis. I looked over at Kakazu and watched him for a couple minutes- and finally, after a while, he looked up at me.

"What?" he asked- in a monotone.

"Just watching- oh, and that reminds me- I found this near a dead ninja while I was out with Zetsu-san and Tobi-kun." I pulled a wallet out of my waist bag and slid it over the table to him. His eyes grew and he greedily snatched it and began going through it. Sure enough there was money in it- and he looked up at me.

"Um…er…" He said uncertainly.

"Don't need to say any more," I smiled," Your welcome." With that he went back to counting the money- and I was singing inside my head- add one more member to my friends list. I looked around and saw Hidan had disappeared- when did he leave? Sighing, I stood up and walked to Hidan's room that he shared with Kakazu. He was kneeling on the floor- and I just stood there watching him. After about ten or so minutes of prayer- he suddenly stabbed himself in the heart, and I flinched. Gruesome idiot. Shaking my head I walked away.

As I passed through the living room nonchalantly, I looked around and saw that everyone was out and about- even Itachi had come out of his room. Keeping a well hid smile, I made my way to the bathroom.

--

Dark over came light- and soon it was night time. I was just about to call it quits and go to bed when someone screamed angrily. Pein came out into the living room- completely livid.

"YOU!" he yelled at me- I looked at him and blinked once.

"What?"

"DON'T WHAT ME!"

"Sorry Pein- I don't know what you're talking about." Although the truth was that I did.

"Agh!!!!" he yelled in frustration. Earlier I had put toothpaste on the underside of the bathroom door handle- a typical prank that most adults hated. He turned away from me, and stalked away. That was when we heard a banging sound from upstairs. I couldn't suppress a small grin- this was too fun. Finally, Tobi came down stairs, and stood in front of me.

"Kita-chan- why'd you prank me?" he whined. My eyes widened in surprise.

"I'm sorry Tobi-kun! I just set them up and left them for whoever came across them- I never intended for you to get caught in one of them!" I apologized. Before I had done the toothpaste, I had switched the door knobs on the bathroom door, making the lock on the outside rather then the inside. Before I had left, I had pushed in the lock, and left it for the next person to become locked inside. Unfortunately, it had been Tobi- but thankfully, he wasn't mad at me. I counted down in my head : three, two, one…

"KITA!" Oh, how that never got boring to hear- Itachi came down the stairs and stared at me.

"Yes dearest cousin?"

"You little-"

"Did it to you too, huh?" Deidara said, coming up beside Itachi, who nodded.

"What?" I asked innocently- I had done these two on purpose, just to see the outcome.

"I tried to get in my room- but I couldn't. The doorknob was completely slippery." Itachi turned to Deidara.

"Mine too," said Itachi.

"It's just Vaseline," I informed," I just wanted to see what happened- I'll go wipe it off." They were stunned I was actually going to clean it up- which I did; I cleaned off the Vaseline, the toothpaste, and re-switched the bathroom doorknobs. As I was passing Hidan's room, I happened to look in and see him cleaning up his ritual.

"So- have fun stabbing yourself in the heart?" I asked, and he looked back at me.

"Of course- I would do anything for Lord Jashin."

"Uh huh," I nodded," Good night Hidan." He went back to work and I decided it was time to go to bed. When I went into my room, I was about to lay down, when someone grabbed me from behind and pressed a kunai to my throat.


	7. eliminations

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto- I do however, own Kita**

* * *

_Previously in Shadow Heart:_

_When I went into my room, I was about to lay down, when someone grabbed me from behind and pressed a kunai to my throat._

* * *

I woke up and found myself in the desert. How I had gotten here in the first place was a mystery to me. As I stood up, I looked around; nothing was in sight- just sand, sand…and more sand. When I went to take a step forward, movement caught my eye. More movement followed, and then, when I got a closer look at what the movement was- I started to back away. I figured it would be best to run forward instead of backwards, so I turned, but froze. Scorpions were all around me, and closing in on me- soon, I was covered in scorpions and my worst fear was being realized. I screamed, but that made it worse, and the scorpions began to sting me, and soon- I collapsed. I woke up again and once again found myself in the desert. Instantly, I knew this was a genjutsu, but before I could release myself from it, the hordes of scorpions engulfed me again.

"Kita-chan! Wake up!" I sat bolt up and clung to the person nearest to me- I instantly knew it was Tobi, and I clung even tighter.

"You're alright Kita-chan," Tobi insured me- and then I remembered what had happened. It had to have been one of the Akatsuki members. I broke away from Tobi, and stared at him curiously. Could it have been Tobi? A part of me didn't want to believe that- but yet a part of me couldn't help but trust no one right now.

"Whats wrong Kita-chan?" Tobi asked, sounding hurt.

"I'm sorry Tobi-kun, but I can't trust anyone right now. Someone in the Akatsuki put me in a genjutsu- and I don't know who," I said, bringing my knees up to my chest, and held them close.

"Put you under a genjutsu?" Tobi said, standing up; I watched him pace my room, and then he held out his hand.

"Come with me Kita-chan," Tobi said.

"Where are we going Tobi-kun?" I asked, taking his hand.

"To figure this out- no one hurts my Kita-chan and gets away with it." We arrived in the living room, and everyone looked up.

"I thought you had gone to bed," Hidan said, looking at me.

"That was before she suddenly got wrongly attacked by one of us," Tobi said icily.

"You accusing me bastard?!" Hidan said, firing up instantly.

"Maybe- but the thing is Kita-chan doesn't trust any of us right now- not even Tobi," Tobi told them.

"Your point being…" Deidara said.

"I want to know who done it and why," my voice was soft, and I was on the verge of actual tears.

"And how are you going to do that?" Konan asked.

"By process of elimination- unless someone wants to confess right now," I told them staying far away from any of them.

"What if it had been Sharigan- not Genjutsu?" Itachi asked.

"I would have seen you if it had been Sharigan, Itachi," I answered.

"True."

"So- no confessions?" No one said anything," Very well- lets start eliminating then."

* * *

**Sorry this was a short chapter. Anyway, here is the rule for getting the 8th chapter:  
I will not put up the 8th chapter until I have at least five or more guesses as to who you think put Kita into a genjutsu. So, however long it takes depends on you, faithful readers.**

**Sorry, but that is how it is for this right now. Gomenesai.**

**Here is a list of each Akatsuki Member (note: * means they have been a victim of one of Kita's pranks- each * equals one prank):******

Pein *  
Konan  
Deidara *  
Kisame  
Hidan *  
Tobi *  
Itachi *** (that i can remember- might be 4)  
Kakazu  
Sasori  
Zetsu

**~Sibi~**


	8. special guest and an illness

_Hai! ok, i kno the last chapt or two were small- but i didnt have much else to put in them...had a small writers block- srry. heres the next chapter, the "special guest" is a request made by a reader- so here is your guest.  
and only 3 votes came in as to how it was that put Kita in the genjutsu *cries*  
Meco45 and LOSGAP got it right. but I must give credit to the third guesser, 9shadowcat9, for at least guessing. Thank you all three for guessing- heres a plate full of virtual cookies- help yourselves!  
now- on with the reading! hope you enjoy!  
disclaimer: I dont own Naruto, but i do own Kita!_

* * *

"Alright," I said- but Pein stood up.

"No- you are not to give orders- you can not do this," Pein snarled, and was about to walk away.

"Pein-sama, just let her do this," Konan said," Obviously, she is really spooked about this; it won't hurt." Pein stared at Konan, but didn't move to sit back down.

"All in favor for letting Kita-chan eliminate to find who done this, raise your hand!" Tobi exclaimed, and everyone but Pein rose their hands, and Tobi said," Majority rules!" Pein shot a deathly glare at Tobi, and then finally sat back down.

"Alright- go ahead Kita-chan!" Tobi exclaimed again, sitting down.

"Alright…to make this easier so I know who I eliminate, I'm going to mark you with my chakra- you cant see it, but I can," I started, and then began the- what I hoped would be short- process.

"Hidan-san- you are instantly eliminated- just seconds before I went to my room- I saw you in yours."

"Before I came up stairs, I saw Konan-chan in the dining room, folding origami."

"Kakazu-san was also in the dining room- he was working on the finance and stuff."

"Itachi-san and Kisame-san were in the kitchen, trying to find snacks- and slightly arguing about it."

"I remember passing Sasori's room to get to mine, and he was in his trying to perfect his puppets."

"Zetsu left to go outside just as I was about to go upstairs."

"I remember hearing what sounded like small bombs coming from outside- so that was Deidara practicing."

"So that leaves…" my face slightly fell," Tobi-kun and Pein-sama."

"Tobi-san was outside when I went out," Zetsu said," He stayed with me the entire time I was out there."

"Which leaves you, Pein-sama," I said, my eyes slightly tearing up- but I was determined not to let them fall," So- I have one question- Why?"

"I warned you at the beginning- try anything and you'd be done for!" Pein yelled.

"Pein-sama, you weren't the only one who fell for a prank from her," Kisame replied," Most of us have- mainly Itachi-san."

"THAT'S IT THOUGH!" Pein yelled," She shouldn't be pranking ANYONE!"

"You did that, just because of a prank?" I asked softly, and I saw the unspoken answer in his eyes," Very well- I am sorry I caused so much trouble for you Pein-sama- and everyone else." Silently, I walked out of the cave, and blindly walked. I found myself at the river, and sat down at the edge; Staring without seeing into the water, I didn't hear when someone approached.

"Are you alright, Kita-chan?" I jumped, and turned to see Tobi standing behind me.

"Truthfully, Tobi-kun… I don't know," I said, turning back to the water.

"You don't have to worry, you know." Tobi's voice had slightly changed, and when he sat next to me, I realized he had taken off his mask.

"Madara-san?"

"Yes- And Pein can not do anything to you without my privilege," he answered," Pein answers to me, and does as I say." I didn't know what to say; I was shocked speechless.

"So…are you going to order him to kill me?" I asked Madara.

"As far as I can tell- no," Madara told me," You are very useful- and you should be kept around. Your own ninja ability is similar to that of your cousins, Itachi. If you practiced a little bit- you might even surpass Itachi's level."

"Really?"

"Yes- now, before I am found, I must return to the dumbass act of Tobi," he sneered, and slipped the mask back on.

"Ready to go back, Kita-chan?" Tobi asked, and I was surprised how he could act one way one minute and completely different the next.

"Sure Tobi-kun," I nodded, and followed him back to the cave.

A couple days later, everyone was slightly worried about me. They had all expected a prank at some point, but none ever came. I stayed in my room almost all day, only coming out when necessary. Each time I was out in the general area, where everyone was, and I saw Pein, I would slightly hang my head, avoid his eyes, and walk to my room. The Akatsuki members- minus Pein- all grew very worried as a week passed- and there only change in my attitude was worse then before. Now, I only went to the bathroom and stayed in my room- I didn't eat, I didn't communicate- nothing.

"Kita-san?" I heard the voice outside my door- but didn't say a word. The door slowly opened, and Konan looked in; she saw me curled up in my bed, hugging a pillow, staring blankly at her.

"Kita-san," she began," We are all worried about you. Is there anything wrong? Is there anything we can do to help?" My head moved a little, wobbling left and right. I heard Konan sigh, and I couldn't really help it- she went to leave, but then something caught her eye. Coming into my room and standing right beside my bed, she held out her hand and felt my forehead.

"Oh..my…" Konan said, shocked, and quickly left. She came back with a bottle of medicine, and got out the right amount for me.

"Here, drink this," Konan said, holding it out to me, but I didn't move a muscle," Please Kita- please drink this." Finally, seeing her pleading eyes and very worried tone, I reached out my hand, took the cap of medicine and drank it. Most would have complained at the taste, but I didn't- I was too weak to.

"I'll be right back," Konan promised me, and left my room. I heard her talking with the others in the kitchen.

"Kita-san is very sick- her temperature is freezing, she's very weak- if she doesn't get proper help, she will die," Konan told them.

"What?! No- Tobi will not let Kita-chan die!" Silence followed.

"Wow- no outburst from Hidan telling Tobi to shut up." A grumble and then footsteps.

"That was kind of weird."

"Anyway- I'm going to have to go get more medicine that will help Kita-san more efficiently.

"Does this have anything to do with what happened between her and Pein-sama?"

"I don't know for sure- but it probably affected it somehow, and made the sickness grasp her more quickly."

"Tobi will go see if Kita-chan wants company!" Not long after that, I saw Tobi standing at the door; he came in and sat on the edge of my bed.

"I wont let you die- I promise," he said, and I could tell that it was Madara speaking," Now, get some sleep- I'll see you when you wake up." I nodded once, slowly, and laid down- but I only closed my eyes to make him think I was sleeping. Once he was out of the room, I opened my eyes, and stared unthoughtfully at the wall in front of me.


	9. Puppets and innocence

_Warning: it gets pretty dicey in this chapter. I didnt midn writing it- it was actually fun, cuz then you can let out any anger or anything you might have. Anyway- hope you enjoy!  
oh- and i dont kno if any of you have read the previous chapter (8)- but if you have b4 i updated it, i accidentally put in the name Kaori instead of Kita- srry! I have two or three other Naruto ff's with OC's name Kaori, adn got slightly confused. So, the updated version has her name as Kita, as it should be. Other then that, no other changes were made to that chapter! Oh- and ketsunoana means: Asshole- which is in this chapter_

_Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto but I do own Kita!_

* * *

A week later, I felt better then I had before. When Tobi came into my room to check on me, I talked- when food was done, I went to the kitchen to eat. Although, I was still somewhat- at some level- avoiding Pein. As I got out of my bed, where I had been reading, I headed down the hall; passing Sasori's room, I peaked in as I passed. A couple feet from his door, I froze, and walked back.

"Sasori-san?" I questioned- and the man in question looked up.

"Yes Kita-san?" he asked, and then realized," You've never saw me in anything but my puppet form- well, yes, this is my true body."

"Wow," I breathed," What are you doing?"

"Trying to figure out how to fix this-"Sasori answered, gesturing toward the puppet on the floor in front of him.

"May I try to help?" I asked.

"Sure," he nodded, somewhat smiling. Walking into the room, I knelt down onto my knees and watched him while he tampered with it for a little bit. Then I realized what the problem was most likely.

"May I?" I asked, and he looked up at me- then back at the puppet- and back to me, which he then nodded. Reaching my hand across the puppet near the head- I made a hand sign, and touched the cold surface of the puppet. Concentrating the chakra, it made several, ripple like circles, until it stopped. Leaning back, I smiled.

"There you go Sasori-san," I smiled, standing up.

"I wouldn't have thought of that…" he mused, faintly smiling as well.

"Well- I guess I'll be going," I smiled, and before I left, I turned back to him," You know, just a suggestion, you should stay in your human form around here a lot more often- makes you seem more approachable and all." With that, I left Sasori to his thoughts and traveled downstairs.

"Hey Kita-chan!" Tobi exclaimed, glomping me as soon as I cleared the stairs. We fell down to the floor, laughing.

"Hey Tobi-kun," I smiled, and he helped me up.

"Is Kita-chan feeling better?" Tobi asked me, and I nodded.

"Yeah- I'm pretty sure the sickness is all gone- and im glad- I missed moving around without being sick or sore or tired."

"Would you like to go for a little walk?" Tobi asked.

"Sure!" I smiled at him- and im pretty sure that it looked like we were together-together, but we were just friends. If only the others knew that behind Tobi's personality, lay a completely different one- Madara's; which is why Tobi and I couldn't be together- we were family- that would be wrong in so many ways.

Coming back from our walk, I spotted blood on the path.

"Tobi… is that blood?" I asked, pointing it out to him. He bent down, and examined it slightly, and then nodded.

"Yea, it is Kita-chan," Tobi said, and together we walked into the hideout. The blood seemed to be a trail, and I walked followed it to the kitchen table- where Kakazu was sitting, flipping through a book.

"Kakazu-san… why is there blood trailing into the hideout?" I asked.

"Hidan."

"Oh…what did he do this time?"

"Killed someone."

"Why?"

"They had a huge bounty on their head."

"What kind of bounty?"

"One that guys like me are willing to kill for."

"Who was it?" He stopped flipping through the book, and looked up into my wide, curious eyes. Finally, he went back to the book, and found the right page. Then he showed it to me.

"WHAT?!?!" I yelled, snatching the book from his hand. The picture was that of a little girl- no older then seven years; she had the most adorable pale purple eyes, and beautiful pink hair. All in all, she was a very beautiful little girl.

"Here you slimy bastard," Hidan said, dropping a huge bag of cash into the table in front of Kakazu. Hidan then looked over at me- I was still standing still as stone, staring at the picture of the innocent girl.

"What's wrong Kita-san?" Hidan smirked. That's when I had had enough- and didn't even care that Pein had just entered the room moments before. Slamming the book down on the table, I attacked Hidan. I didn't care if he was immortal or not- he was going to pay for taking that little girls life.

"Get the fuck off me!" Hidan yelled, trying to dislodge me; but that only made my grip on him tighten. My hands wrapped tightly around his neck, and squeezed- I wouldn't let go- even if it killed me. The other Akatsuki that were in the room- Kakazu, Tobi, Pein, and Konan- all just stood there, watching. Curious as to what was happening, Deidara and Zetsu came in and stood by the door.

"You- piece- of- filth!" I cried through clenched teeth," How- could- you- take- that- little- girls- life!"

"That's what the fucking attack was about!" Hidan cursed, and was just starting to maneuver so he had the upper hand instead of me.

"DAMN RIGHT YOU SICK BASTARD!" I yelled, and tears trailed down my cheeks. I back-flipped away from him as his hand trailed toward his scythe. In less then four seconds, I had made a jutsu sign, and targeted him; the jutsu sent him flying back into the wall of the hideout.

"I HATE YOU HIDAN," I yelled at him," YOU KETSUNOANA- I NEVER WANT TO TALK TO YOU AGAIN!" With that, I ran from the room, out of the hideout, and into the rainstorm; as my foot splashed into a puddle, a clap of thunder and lightening covered the sky. I ran through the pouring rain- ignoring the rain that stuck to my skin and made me freezing cold. My foot got stuck in something hid by mud, and I fell- landing hard in the now mud-covered ground.

"Are you alright Kita-san?" I hadn't even heard the approach, and soon, he was helping me sit up. Deidara took a cloth and wiped my face off with it softly.

"Thank you…Deidara-san," I cried, as he- ignoring the fact he would get covered in mud, held me close to try and comfort me.

"It's nothing," he shrugged," You have to realize though, killing is what the Akatsuki is about- we're S class criminals, not your average ninja's that you hang around and have fun with."

"I know- but that little girl didn't even stand a chance against that Ketsunoana!" I cried angrily.

"Well- I don't want you getting sick again- so, would it be alright if we headed back to the hideout now?" I looked up into Deidara's eyes, and realized I was very close to him. If I had wanted to- I could have kissed him- but I didn't; instead I nodded. Helping me stand, he wrapped his arms around me in an effort to try to keep me- probably both of us- warm to some extent.

"Thank you, Deidara-san," I whispered.

"Call me Deidara-kun," he replied.

"And you- call me Kita-chan," I nodded.

"Gladly," he said, smiling softly.


	10. Kidnapped!

_Hey ppl!! I hope you enjoy this chapter- because it is soon coming all to an end. I kno, sad thought, but all great stories have to end. enjoy!!_

_Disclaimers: I dont own Naruto- but I do own Kita!_

* * *

I woke up the next morning and felt good- but then I remembered yesterday, and I groaned angrily. Today, I would have to face him- but I didn't want to. Sure, Deidara had a point- the Akatsuki were all S class criminals, not the average ninja I play with- and it was to be expected for Hidan to do what he had done- but… I still hated him for it! Sighing, I got up, got dressed, and went downstairs. As I passed Hidan's door, it opened- and both of us stopped. We stared at each other, both hostile expressions- then my mind replayed the image of him kissing me underwater; that was the last reminder I wanted! Turning my head back to the front, I continued on my way to the kitchen. I heard him grumble something unintelligible, and then footsteps, as he, too, came downstairs.

"Good morning Kita-chan," Deidara said, as I took my seat next to him- I was the middle-man between him and Tobi.

"Morning Deidara-kun," I smiled, and then went to putting food on my plate: a pancake, some sausage, some bacon, hash browns, and a piece of toast.

"Here," Deidara said, as I went to get me a glass so I could have some orange juice; he kindly got it for me.

"Thank you Deidara-kun," I said, smiling again.

"No problem," Deidara smiled. I heard a sickened cough from across the table, and glared at Hidan.

"Is there something in your throat Hidan-san?" I asked coldly, glaring daggers at him.

"No," he answered, just as hostile and coldly.

"Okay you two- no fighting at the table during breakfast," Konan said, warning both of us. Pein came in and sat down at the head of the table, and Tobi came in behind him, and sat next to me.

"Tobi wishes Kita-chan a wonderful morning!"

"Thank you Tobi- how was your night?"

"Average," Tobi answered," Yours?"

"Restless, sadly," I frowned," A certain innocent face kept coming through my mind." Again, the cold stares resumed between me and Hidan.

"Knock it off." I heard Pein's voice say, and I resumed eating breakfast. I finished earlier then I usually would- but I had to get away from Hidan; each time he spoke or I saw him- that little girl's face would surface again. Excusing myself, I walked away from the table, and sat at the couch- sadly though, I could still hear Hidan- so I got up and walked out of the hideout completely. Walking through the wooded area, I thought of how much my life had changed when I met the Akatsuki. Before them, I had been an almost average kunoichi of the Hidden Leaf, but then I found out what my family and clan was planning and decided to leave before I got pulled into it. Stopping at the river, I stared into the surface, my eyes glazed over in thoughts; it was hard for me to believe that six months had passed since I had been with Akatsuki. I heard footsteps behind me, and thought it was Deidara or Tobi- so I didn't do much; I didn't even turn around. Before I realized it- wood had shot out of the ground and was ensnaring me. I screamed from being so surprised by the sudden attack- and just to make sure the others heard- or new I was being taken- I whispered a name.

"Madara-san, help."

{Back at the hideout- normal POV]

Tobi lifted up his head, and listened closely. He knew he had heard something- then he heard the voice.

"_Madara-san, help."_ It was Kita- and she was in trouble. Quickly, he jumped out of his seat and ran. When he got to where the voice had come from, he stopped. The ground was slightly ripped up, and he saw something on the ground. He picked it up and dusted it off.

"Kita-chan's Konoha headband," he said to himself, and then he knew what had happened. He ran back to the hideout, and came to an abrupt halt; everyone stared at him like he was crazy.

"Kita-chan has been kidnapped by Konoha!" Tobi cried, holding out the headband for everyone to see. No one saw it- but Itachi's skin was ghostlike.

{Kita's POV}

I woke up from being unconscious. The wood that had ensnared me had been to tight, and hadn't been able to breath- but luckily, just before that, I had dropped my headband, and lightly covered it with dirt- in hope one of the Akatsuki would find it.

"Ah, I see you are awake," a soft voice said, and I tried to move, but found that I couldn't.

"Sorry- precautions," the old man apologized.

"Third Hokage," I said softly, remembering him. He looked up at me- obviously having heard my whisper.

"I need to know- are you friend or foe?" he asked- but before I could answer, a knock came at the door.

"One second," he said to me," Come in." I listened as, what sounded to be, four pairs of feet came into the office.

"Lord Hokage, you said you have a mission for us?"

"Ah- yes," he nodded," Kakashi- here you go." I gasped softly, remembering Kakashi from when I had been here.

"Thank you," Kakashi said, and I felt his gaze on me- even though I wouldn't turn around," Come on." I heard three pairs of feet move- and then stop.

"Sasuke-kun, are you coming?" a girl asked- and that's what got my attention. My upper body and head all turned in a swift movement, and I saw a young shinobi looking at me.

"Sasuke," I breathed softly," He didn't kill you."

"Kita," he said, just as softly, recognizing me.

"Do you two-"the Third Hokage began, and then stopped. I heard papers being sorted, and then he came around and compared me and a picture; then he continued," It's nice to have you back, Uchiha Kita."

"Uchiha?!" the other two young kids said, shocked. I felt the invisible bindings on me disappear, and I could move. Walking over to Sasuke, my hand slowly rose, and I reached out. Sasuke and I both slightly flinched when my hand softly touched his cheek.

"I'm so glad you're alive Sasuke," I smiled sadly- I had no clue what he had been through- but I know it must have been hard on him.

"I'm going to have to ask you four to leave- so I can ask Kita-san some questions," the Third said, and slowly, Sasuke backed away from me; he left with the others, and I felt slightly abandon.

"Kita-san, I must know-" the Third began, but I interrupted.

"If I was part of the plan to overthrow Konoha with the rest of the Uchiha clan?" I asked," No- I wasn't- That was why I left when I did; I wanted nothing to do with that plan." Sandaime looked me in the eyes, which led to my soul- and he nodded.

"That's good to hear," he smiled, and sat down in his chair," Kita-san, welcome home."

"I'm glad to be home," I smiled back, looking past him, and at the village beyond. Indeed, it was good to be home.


	11. Return to Home

_This is a rather long chapter- but, its because of the songs in it. Anyway, the last chapter will be 12, which is right after this one. Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_Disclaimers: I dont own Naruto- but I do own Kita. I dont own either songs.  
1st Song: Diary of Jane (only peices of it) by Breaking Benjamin  
2nd Song: Never Had a Dream Come True by S Club 7_

* * *

Walking the streets a month later, a noticed how almost everything was the same. The only thing that changed was the generation. I saw kids who I had grown up with- kids that I had never met before- and I saw sensei's I had known before, or sensei's I had never knew. Up ahead- I spotted the familiar raven-hair; I walked up behind him casually, and wrapped my arms around his head. I heard him sigh, and the girl in front of him looked at me like I was an enemy. Then, the girl from before- with pink hair- came up beside Sasuke and me.

"Hey Sasuke-kun," she smiled.

"Get lost billboard brow," the blonde sneered.

"Sorry INO PIG- but Sasuke-kun has to come with me," the pinkette smiled," Kakashi sensei has gathered us for some stupid reason." I saw the blonde clutch her fists in anger and then stomp off.

"What was that about?" I asked, and underneath my grasp, I felt Sasuke slightly jump.

"It's you behind me Kita?" he asked.

"Yeah- who'd you expect?" I smiled.

"Every girl adores Sasuke," the blonde boy from before said, walking up to us.

"Ohh, really?" I smiled," Is little Sasuke getting attention from all the young kunoichi?"

"Get off," Sasuke said, trying to wiggle out from my grip.

"Come on Sasuke! Lighten up!" I exclaimed," This place needs some more fun in the average day!" I let go and randomly danced in circles, laughing- and then I raced ahead like a little girl, enjoying myself. That is, until I ran into someone and toppled both us over- landed on the ground with an 'oomph'.

"Oh my- I'm so sorry!" I apologized, and my head tilted up so I could look the person in the face. If any small gust of wind came from behind either of us, it would push us together and we would be kissing- that's how close we were. Quickly, I jumped back and landed on my butt- it hurt- but it got me away from the position I had been in.

"Hey Iruka sensei," the blonde laughed- and my head looked back at them.

"Shut up Naruto!" the pinkette yelled.

"Sorry Sakura," Naruto mumbled.

"It's quite alright," Iruka said to me, finally composing himself. He stood and extended out an arm to help me up; which I accepted. Getting up, I brushed myself off, and smiled sheepishly.

"Come on- Kakashi sensei is waiting," Sakura said, and Naruto followed her.

"Catch you later Kita," Sasuke said, and followed after his team.

"Yeah- have fun Sasuke!" I smiled- I was really happy that Itachi hadn't killed him.

"You two seem to know each other rather well," Iruka implied.

"We're cousins," I said, and his eyes opened wide in surprise," I left the village before the massacre- so that's why I'm still here."

"Oh," Iruka said, getting a hold of himself again- I couldn't help but smile. Then I remembered something.

"Hey, Iruka-san, can I ask you something?" I asked him.

"Sure."

"What's the blonde one- Naruto- like? His personality and everything in the village?"

"He's the village's number one knucklehead," Iruka answered," He's been known to pull pranks on others and be trouble for the village- but his life has been hard on him; and he loves Ichiraku's roman. Why?"

"Just wondering," I smiled," Thank you!" With that, I walked off, licking the corner of my bottom lip.

I waited by the swing set, and watched as the kids all piled out of the school. Then, I knew it was time to set my plan into motion. I had to time this right- or it would probably end up disastrous. Walking through the town, I went by where Naruto's window was- knowing he was inside.

"Man- I wish I had someone to talk to," I said, loud enough for him to hear," Oh well, I guess I'll go to Ichiraku's alone." I was not even a foot away, and I heard a crashing sound. Naruto came running out into the streets.

"I'll go with you!" he exclaimed happily.

"Alright- come on kid," I smiled. Together we walked through town and then I stopped which caused Naruto looked at me.

"Um- Naruto, can you go up to my room and get my money?" I asked sheepishly.

"Sure! Where is it?" he asked.

"Right in there- second room on the left upstairs," I said gesturing toward the building beside me. He began walking toward it and I moved out of the way. Kakashi was about to pass- but I stopped him. As soon as Naruto got near the door, he went to lift his foot- and it caught a blind wire. Right on target, a balloon from above caught his attention- and a bucket of water poured on him. The water splashed everywhere- including where Kakashi would have been standing- had I not stopped him.

"What the-?!" Naruto exclaimed, dripping wet.

"That's why I remember you Kita-chan," Kakashi said, and I could tell he was smiling underneath his mask," The Uchiha's little prank angel." I smiled brightly at him, and Naruto turned around.

"Prank Angel?" he asked, and then pointed to behind him," You did that?"

"Yes- to show you how it feels being pranked," I explained.

"Oh- so the whole Ichiraku's was a ploy," he said, and went to leave.

"No- I was- and still am, if you're up to it- going to take you to Ichiraku's," I said, and he smiled brightly at me.

"Thanks!" he exclaimed, and I couldn't help but laugh. I made some hand signs, and a burst of air swirled around him.

"What was that?!" Naruto exclaimed when the wind disappeared- leaving him completely dry.

"Wind Style: Dry Vortex," I explained," A jutsu I created when I was younger. Now- come on, let's go."

"Okay!"

It was a week after that, and I was sitting under a tree, enjoying the wonderful weather. Not a cloud insight, and the wind was a gentle breeze. Sighing, I looked up at the sky, and my eyes glazed over; I found myself thinking of Iruka, and I smiled. He was such a sweet guy- kind, gentle, great with kids, a gentleman, sincere, and knows when to be serious or when to have a fun time. As I was thinking this though, I remembered my life back at the Akatsuki. Tobi always there to make me feel better, Konan to hang out with at times, Kakazu to talk to when I was bored, helping Sasori with his puppets, Deidara being there for me when I had really needed him, and lastly- no matter how much I wanted to hate him- Hidan. Each time I closed my eyes after his name came through my thoughts, I saw that time he kissed me underwater, or one of the times he was so close to me and I could feel his breath on my neck, or when he would smile at me. I was barely aware of starting to sing as I thought of Hidan.

"_If I had to I would put myself right beside you. So let me ask, would you like that? Would you like that? And I don't mind if you say this love is the last time. So now I'll ask, do you like that? Do you like that? Try to find out what makes you tick as I lie down; Sore and sick, do you like that? Do you like that? There's a fine line between love and hate and I don't mind. Just let me say that I like that, I like that. Desperate I will crawl, waiting for so long. No love, there is no love. Die for anyone, what have I become?"_

"That's a pretty song." I jump and look to my left to see Sakura standing there.

"Hey Sakura," I smile," Thanks. Would you like to hear another?"

"Sure!"

"_Everybody's got something they had to leave behind. One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time. There's no use looking back or wondering. How it could be now or might have been. Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go. I've never had a dream come true; till the day that I found you. Even though I pretend that I've moved on; you'll always be my baby. I never found the words to say. You're the one I think about each day; and I know no matter where life takes me to; a part of me will always be with you. Somewhere in my memory, I've lost all sense of time, and tomorrow can never be cuz yesterday is all that fills my mind. There's no use looking back or wondering; how it should be now or might have been. Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go. I've never had a dream come true, till the day that I found you. Even though I pretend that I've moved on, you'll always be my baby; I never found the words to say. You're the one I think about each day; and I know no matter where life takes me to. A part of me will always be. You'll always be the dream that fills my head. Yes you will, say you will, you know you will. Oh baby, you'll always be the one I know I'll never forget. There's no use looking back or wondering; because love is a strange and funny thing. No matter how I try and try I just can't say goodbye; no, no, no, no. I've never had a dream come true; till the day that I found you. Even though I pretend that I've moved on. You'll always be my baby; I never found the words to say. You're the one I think about each day; and I know no matter where life takes me to. A part of me will always be; a part of me will always be with you."_

"Wow- that was beautiful," Sakura smiled, and I smiled back- but it was strained, and she must have noticed," If you don't mind me asking- is there something bothering you?" I looked at her, and a tear escaped my right eye.

"Yeah, there is," I answered," I don't think this is where I am meant to be Sakura-san."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"It's true that Konoha is where I was born- but I don't feel…right, being here," I explained. She nodded understandingly; and then a gust of wind came from above.

"Kita-chan!" My eyes lit up with happiness- and the big huge bird disappeared; as the ninja jumped down off of it. I jumped up and ran to him- he hugged me tightly.

"Deidara-kun, what are you doing?! You're going to end up getting caught!"

"It would be worth it to bring you back," he said. I looked back at Sakura, and walked back over to her.

"Sakura-san, can I ask you a favor?" I asked and she nodded, so I continued," I want you to promise you'll watch over Sasuke for me- and not let anything happen to him."

"I promise!" she nodded enthusiastically.

"Thank you- now, im sorry, but im going to have to have you get knocked out- so you wont be held responsible for letting me go so easily with an Akatsuki member."

"Alright," she said, kind of frightened; I motioned over to Deidara, who walked over and hit her as softly as he could- most likely just for me. He went to get another ride with his clay, and while he done that- I put some papers in her pocket- one a note to Sasuke, one for the Third Hokage, and a final for Iruka. I had planned on leaving at some point- but I didn't know when- so now, it had been decided for me. With one last look at the village- the part I could see, I ran over to Deidara, who helped me up onto the bird; then, we were air born, and once again, I was leaving Konoha behind.


	12. This Is Where I belong

_Wow...the **final** chapter.  
This is the last of Kita Uchiha's adventure... Where will she choose: Akatsuki or Konoha? Who will she choose: Hidan, Deidara, Iruka- some one else?  
Hope you enjoy!! And sorry about all the songs in this- but it kind of helps explain the chapter in a way._

_Disclaimers: I dont own Naruto- but I do own Kita. I dont own any songs in this chapter either  
1st song seen: I Will Always Return by Bryan Adams  
2nd song seen: Sharada by Skye Sweetnam  
3rd song seen: Four Seasons by Namie Amuro (english lyrics found at the end)  
4th song seen: Everything I do by Bryan Adams  
5th song seen: Because You Live by Jesse McCartney

* * *

_

As Deidara and I landed, the bird went 'poof' and I felt myself falling- I hadn't expected the bird to disappear so suddenly. Instead of landing on the ground, I was caught by awaiting arms.

"Hi Kita-chan!" I smiled at Tobi, who had caught me.

"Hey Tobi-kun!" I smiled, hugging him.

"All go well, Deidara?" Kisame asked, coming to stand beside Tobi and I.

"Yeah- I had to knock out one kunoichi that had been with Kita-chan- but that's it," he shrugged.

"Alright- let's get back to the hideout, shall we?" Kisame suggested.

"Sure!" I exclaimed happily. Arms linked, Tobi and I skipped ahead of Deidara and Kisame; I just barely heard Kisame say something to Deidara.

"If Hidan and Kakazu are the Zombie brothers- then Tobi and Kita-san are the Hyper siblings." I laughed to myself- but distantly- as soon as he said Hidan's name, most of my mind had blanked.

"_Why did I come back_?" I found myself thinking," _It's not as though I'm actually wanted here. Madara said so himself- all I am is useful, like a tool. I wanted to be wanted as more then that. I want to be needed for who I am."_

"Kita-san," Konan said, slightly bowing her head in respect.

"Hey Konan-san!" I smile, as Tobi and I continue skipping into the base. Konan had been waiting outside; when I entered into the cave I tripped over something.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed, and Tobi helped me up.

"Are you alright Kita-san?"

"I don't know," I replied, and looked around for a possible reason for me to trip. Nothing was around-"

"Kita-san," Konan said from behind us, with a slightly amused expression," You tripped over your own two feet."

"Oh." I looked down at my feet, slightly embarrassed.

"Kita."

"Itachi." I looked at him, and silently thanked him for sparring Sasuke. He walked away and left me standing there. Kisame and Deidara finally caught up, and I turned to Kisame.

"What did you mean by Hidan-san and Kakazu-san being the Zombie brothers?"

"They're on the same team and both wont die- no matter what happens to them," Kisame explained.

"Oh," I said, nodding slowly," That fits perfectly."

"So- why'd you return?" I looked up and saw Pein standing in the doorway.

"_I hear the wind across the plain. A sound so strong- that calls my name. This place is paradise- it's the place I call home; cuz everything I want- is everything that's here; and when we're all together- there's nothing to fear. Wherever I wonder- the one thing I've learned; It's to here- I will always… always return." _I sang, and as I did, the rest of the Akatsuki had appeared- including Hidan.

"Wow- Kita-san has a wonderful singing voice," Zetsu complimented, and I smiled.

"You really think of this place as '_home_'?" Pein asked, disbelievingly.

"Almost all my life, I've been on my own; when I was five, my parents died in battle- and after that, I lived my uncle and aunt- Itachi's parents. Then, when I realized what they were planning against Konoha- the place I loved, I ran. This is the only place I've felt like nothing in my past happened. People to have fun with, people to talk to, people to fight with- like a family," I explained. Pein nodded, staring me in the eyes. He was probably looking for that tricky side of me- my prank-side- but it was disappearing. I could tell I was growing up. As much as I love pulling the pranks- I just don't like to do it as much anymore.

"Very well- you may stay," Pein finally said," I'll try to find you a position and what not." With that, he left- leaving me there, gaping after him.

"Did he just-…" I began, but didn't know what to say.

"Kita-chan can stay!" Tobi exclaimed, and hugged me tightly.

"Here- come on, let's go sit down for a little while," Konan smiled, and we all walked into the living room section. Sitting down, Konan turned to me.

"Do you have any more songs?" she asked, a slight twinkle in her eyes- I laughed to myself; just then, she had reminded me of Sakura.

"Yeah." I nodded, and began.

"_Once upon a time there was a girl  
You wouldn't really call her typical  
Had her own definition of cool  
She lived in her own world  
She had her own style her own rules  
She played along like it was usual  
Nobody really even knew her name  
To her life was one big game_

_Dreaming all day  
That's all she did  
Ever since she was a little kid  
All the teacher's thought that she was slow  
She was just dreaming about her show  
And when they told her she's delirious  
She didn't care  
She's just oblivious  
She likes to make everyone curious  
One day she's gonna be famous."_

"That was beautiful Kita-chan!" Tobi exclaimed," Any more?!"

"Yeah- Mikoto would sing this to me when I couldn't sleep- she sang it to her children as well- it's kind of like a lullaby in a way, I guess," I said, and began, with a look over at Itachi. Sure enough, he was paying attention- without showing it to the others.

"_Four scene of love and laughter.  
I'll be alright being alone.  
Four scene of love and laughter.  
I'll be alright being alone...  
Four scene of love and laughter.  
I'll be alright being alone...  
Four scene of love and laughter.  
I will be okay.  
__Aishi aeba wakareyuku  
Sonna de ai kurikaeshita.  
Kioku fukaku tesaguri de  
Amai kage o motomete wa_  
_I can taste the sweetness of the past  
Doko ni mo anata wa inai kedo,  
I'll be alright,  
Me o tsubureba soko ni  
Kawaranai ai o,  
I believe_  
_Haru no hikari atsumetara hana sakasete  
Natsu wa tsuki ukabu umi de mitsumete  
Aki no kaze fuyu no yuki mo  
Sono toiki de atatamete hoshii  
Four seasons with your love  
Mou ichi dou._  
_Negai dake no yakusoku wa  
Toki ga tateba iroaseru  
Can you feel me underneath the skin?  
Anna ni kasaneta omoi nara  
We'll be alright  
Shinjite ireba sou  
Donna tookute mo  
Stay with me_  
_Haru no hana nemuru yoru ni mukae ni kite  
Natsu no sunahama ni message nokoshite  
Aki no ame fuyu no namida  
Kazaranu ai de atatamete hoshii  
Four seasons with your love  
Yume no naka._  
_Nagareru toki o kokoro ni  
Ari no mama ni  
Futari no hibi wa mou sugu omoide  
Ai mo yume mo wasure mono  
Itsu no hi demo atatamete hoshii  
Four seasons with your love  
Mune no oku_  
_Four scene, four four seasons  
Four scene, I'll be alright…  
Four scene, four four seasons  
Four scene, stay with me…"_

No one spoke- and I didn't know if that was good or bad.

"I remember that song," Konan finally said, very softly, with a slight distant look in her eyes.  
"Me too." Everyone looked up and saw Pein standing in the door. He tossed me something so quick I didn't see what it was until I held it in my hands. It was an Akatsuki cloak. I looked at it, speechless, and then to him- thanking him with my eyes. He shrugged, and walked out.  
"Welcome to Akatsuki, Kita-chan," Deidara smiled. I smiled back; as much as Deidara and I liked each other, we both new it was more of a brotherly sisterly relationship- and we didn't mind; quite frankly, we liked it better that way. I stood up, and slipped into the cloak; it fit perfectly.  
"You might not be in the actual group- but you are on your way," Zetsu said.  
"Just like Tobi!" Tobi exclaimed happily, and I smiled- but I felt a little sick.  
"I'm slightly getting a little light-headed- I'm going to go get some fresh air," I said," I'll be back later." Konan nodded, and I went back outside. Walking down the familiar path to the river, I stood at its edge and looked into it.  
"_Is this truly what I want?"_ I asked myself silently," _Do I truly belong with actual S class criminals? Sure I never truly belonged at Konoha- but it was where I had been born. But still, like I told Pein-sama earlier- this is where I belong_."  
"Hey." I quickly turned around, and came face to face with Hidan. A quick soft gasp escaped me, and I went to step back- only to find nothing but air under my foot. Quickly, Hidan extended his arm out and grabbed me before I fell into the water. He pulled me close to him, and I looked up into his eyes.  
"There's something I need to tell you," I told him, and he looked at me questioningly, so I continued, singing to him," _Look into my heart - you will find- There's nothin' there to hide. Take me as I am - take my life; I would give it all - I would sacrifice. There's no love - like your love; and no other - could give more love; There's nowhere - unless you're there; All the time - all the way. Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for. I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more. I would fight for you - I'd lie for you; walk the wire for you - ya I'd die for you; you know it's true: Everything I do - I do it for you."  
_He looked at me for a couple seconds, probably trying to figure out a response.  
"Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart. It's the end of the world in my mind. Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call. I've been looking for the answer. Somewhere. I couldn't see that it was right there, but now I know what I didn't know. Because you live and breathe, because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help; because you live, girl- my world has twice as many stars in the sky." With that, he leaned in and kissed me on the lips- no hesitation at all. I blinked in surprise, but returned the kiss with a passion I couldn't identify.  
"I love you Hidan-san," I whispered when he broke the kiss. I leaned my head against his chest, and we stood there.  
"Yeah… me too," he smiled, his arm more securely wrapped around my waist. Then I knew for sure- this was most definitely where I belonged.

* * *

Four scene of love and laughter.  
I'll be alright being alone.  
Four scene of love and laughter.  
I'll be alright being alone...  
Four scene of love and laughter.  
I'll be alright being alone...  
Four scene of love and laughter.  
I will be okay.  
If I meet my love, and we part,  
We'll meet again, like we did before.  
The sweet darkness I search for  
Fumbling deep in my memories,  
I can taste the sweetness of the past.  
Although you're not anywhere  
I'll be alright,  
If I close my eyes to that,  
Love won't change,  
I believe  
When the spring light warms, the flowers bloom  
In summer, I gaze at the moon floating on the sea  
The fall wind, and the winter snow  
With that sigh, I wish to be warmed,  
Four seasons with your love  
Once again.  
The promise of that only wish  
Fades away when time passes.  
Can you feel me underneath the skin?  
If those feelings come back,  
We'll be alright,  
If I just believe,  
No matter how far away you are,  
Stay with me.  
The spring flowers sleep as we meet in the night.  
Leaving a message in the sandy beaches of summer.  
The fall rain, the winter tears,  
With a show of love, I wish to be warmed,  
Four seasons with your love  
In a dream.  
Time flows into my heart,  
And truthfully,  
Our every day is soon a memory,  
Love and dreams may be things forgotten  
one day, but, my wish is to be warmed.  
Four seasons with your love,  
Within my heart.  
Four scene, four four seasons  
Four scene, I'll be alright…  
Four scene, four four seasons  
Four scene, stay with me…


End file.
